Eat You Alive
by Moonchild10
Summary: Nny discovers something rather interesting in his house, and then randomly pays Devi a visit. A pointless one-shot.


Disclaimer: yeah.

XXX

His eyes opened slowly and he rose from the floor, where he had been lying in deep, unconscious thought for several long hours. Not sleep. Never sleep. Life denied him sleep, and he didn't care. He had no desire for sleep at all. Desire was for the weak-minded. He would no longer allow himself to succumb to anything so low and useless as desire, no matter what happened to pass through his mind. He desired nothing. He had no desire.

Except for his desire for Devi, but that was a different thing all together. It was different than desire. It was more like a moot inclination than a desire, or so he allowed himself to believe. He moved through the house, restless, opening a door at the end of a peeling hallway with wall spotted by drawings he had put there in years passed. The dank air rushed over him, as well as the prominent scent of mildew and artificial cherry flavoring. The latter scent, he discovered, came from an overturned brainfreezy cup lying on the third stair down, spilling its contents down the steps.

As he descended the air temperature dropped considerably, but Nny paid no attention to this minor detail and kept walking. As he reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, his nose was assaulted by the scent of carrion and the faint reek of old rotting blood (I don't know if all blood rots. Mine does. Maybe it's just a medical oddity. But anyway, the blood is rotting. Deal with it! Garg!) He grimaced. A few feet away a decomposing corpse lay, spotted by flies. The smell was ripe. Nny's nose wrinkled in disgust and he walked on, into the first room he saw. He snapped on the light and it flickered several times before finally staying on.

(this part is kind of like a piece from a sadly inaccurate horror movie. SO sue me.) Looking around the room, he saw that it was nearly empty. There were many patches of blood on the floor, the walls and even the ceiling (not an uncommon sight). Lying in a corner was another rotting corpse. Nny was about to leave the room when suddenly the body moved. He jumped, unsettled considerably. The woman was alive. Or at least she appeared to be a woman.

She lifted her head and looked at him. Sort of. Her eyes were spotted by rot, and it was clear that soon they would rot away. There were patches of her skin that had rotted and fallen off. These pieces lay scattered across the floor. Most of her skin was tainted by decay, and the whole effect was rather disgusting. Her hair had fallen out also, and her fingernails, as it seemed. The smell was unbearable.

She reached out her hands and attempted to crawl across the floor. It was clear that she was having some good trouble, as she had no fingernails. Nny had no idea what ailed her. Some sort of flesh eating disease that left the victim alive as it consumed the flesh? He was very disgusted at the sight.

He retched, and at the possibility of this being a rather unpleasant place at the moment, he decided to leave in favor of a less unappetizing location. He turned and left the room, walking back up the stairs from which he had come.

He walked back through the upper levels of his house and finally reached the front door, like a beacon of light after all the darkness, and he grabbed the doorknob and walked out of the house without hesitation. He fresh air outside of his musty prison felt like heaven, and he breathed it in heavily. He started down the street, rummaging in his pocket for money for a freezy. He found the necessary amount and continued on, glad for a fixed destination now. Wandering aimlessly was alright, but not today. Today he didn't want to be lost in a day of indecision.

He passed by a small group of children walking by and laughing. He averted his eyes from them and pretended he didn't see them. For some reason they brought back memories of when he was small. Memories of being tortured emotionally to no end every day, with no relenting. He walked a little faster, struggling to reach the 24/7 sooner than he would have if he continued to walk slowly. He had no idea what he would do once he arrived. Would he go home? No, he had no desire to go home tonight. So why was he hurrying? This was a question he could not answer, and so he slowed his pace to his normal walk, and continued on.

A dead dog lay in the middle of the road, its internal organs smashed over the concrete, a silent reminder of the inevitable mortality of humans. And the fact that they could be killed by anyone who wanted to test this mortality.

The 24/7 loomed before him, its lights shining out onto the dark street. Nny pushed open the glass doors and the bell tinkled, annoying him slightly but he paid no attention and instead moved toward the freezy machines. He grabbed a plastic cup and stuck it under the cherry doom nozzle, pulling the handle and waiting patiently for the cup to fill. He realized too late as soon as the lid was secured over the top of the cup that he had little appetite for anything, but he took the cup up to the register and paid for the freezy anyway. He left the shop, looking up at the sky as he absentmindedly sipped his freezy. The clouds looked heavy and were a faint shade of pinkish. This was usually a sign that snow was coming.

Nny headed off to the left, walking slowly, taking in the cold, consuming everything with his eyes. His mind emptied as he realized the futility of staying out any longer. He had no one to see, nowhere to go, nothing to do.

A familiar apartment building come into view and he decided that he would try his luck tonight. He walked up to the front door and shoved it open, knowing they never locked the front. Fucking lax security. Didn't they know Devi was in danger? He muttered a few curses toward whoever ran the building and before he knew it he had reached Devi's door without realizing he was ever heading in the right direction. Rather stunned, he knocked stiffly on the wood of the door before him. A green eye appeared at the peekhole.

"Nny, you little shit! Get lost!" Devi snarled through the door.

"I just want to talk-"

Devi opened the door.

She punched Nny hard in the face. And then she slammed the door again. Nny, meanwhile, had stumbled backwards into the wall, and put his hands to his nose. It was bleeding.

"Fuck."

Well, he had no more business here. He might as well go.

Nny turned around and left.

XXX


End file.
